The technology is known for drawing cylindrical metal cups from metal sheets. Such cups are, for example, the cups from which drawn metal caps and drawn and wall-ironed metal cans are made.
Conventionally these cups are drawn from circular disc-shaped blanks, which are cut out from a metal sheet leaving "a waste skeleton". This waste is of no further use and is normally sold as scrap material.
It is an object of the invention to suggest a method of drawing metal cups, which will utilize the sheet material more efficiently.